Quick
at }} Quick is the het ship between Quinn and Noah from the Glee fandom. Canon During Season One, Puck gets Quinn drunk on wine coolers which leads to unprotected sex, resulting in Quinn's unexpected pregnancy. They have a daughter, whom Puck names Beth, who is born in the Season One finale, Journey. At the end of the season, Puck tells Quinn that he loves her. Shelby Corcoran adopts their daughter. In Season Two, they barely speak and have little interaction, most likely because Quinn has started a relationship with Sam, and subsequently a second relationship with Finn, while Puck is in a relationship with Lauren. In Season Three, Shelby comes back to Lima with Beth. Shelby wants Puck and Quinn to be a part of Beth's life, but Quinn plans for Puck and her to get full custody of their daughter. During I Kissed a Girl, Quinn says she wants to get him back with Puck, but doesn't tell him that she wants to have another baby with him. Puck refuses to have sex with Quinn, but comforts her and confesses that he hooked up with Shelby. In Goodbye, Quinn helps Puck to study for a big test to graduate high school. While doing so, she tells him that she loves him, kisses him and is proud of him when he passes his test and graduates. Despite making amends and admitting their (perhaps platonic) love for each other in Goodbye, Quinn and Puck go their separate ways after graduation. Puck begins pursuing a career in California, while Quinn goes to in Yale in Connecticut. However, they reunite with the rest of the alumni of the Glee Club (except Rachel and Kurt) in the episode Thanksgiving of Season Four. They both also appear in I Do, which is Quinn's final appearance of the season. In Season Five, they reunite once again in 100 to commemorate the final days of New Directions. Despite Quinn having found herself a new partner, Biff McIntosh, they soon realise that they still have feelings for each other and begin a rekindled romantic relationship. Children Beth Corcoran Fanon Fandom FAN FICTION : :Puck/Quinn tag on FanFiction.Net Trivia *The only time Quinn wanted to keep Beth was when there was a possibility of her and Puck raising her together, as a family. Sadly, her hopes were dashed when Puck was caught sexting with Santana, leaving her heartbroken. *In a deleted scene from the episode 'Grilled Cheesus', Quinn said "I really like you", to which Puck replied "Just let me get to third base a couple days a week". *Quinn referred to sleeping with Puck without protection (thinking 'Trust me' was a good birth control method) as the stupidest thing she has ever done. *Puck tells Quinn that he was into her because she was "hot like a pixie" and the smartest girl in the whole school. But he also says she is the most selfish person he has ever met and is higher maintenance than Rachel. *Puck was the first guy Quinn thought about when she was singing Never Can Say Goodbye to all her ex-boyfriends. *Puck thinks Quinn is one of the only people in Lima who is going to get out and make something of herself. *Unlike her other relationships, Quinn has never cheated on Puck, but Quinn is the only girl Puck has cheated on. He attempted to kiss Rachel in Bad Reputation when he was confirmed to be dating Quinn. *They both have had an episode dealing with their friendship with Artie: Puck in Never Been Kissed and Quinn in the episode Big Brother. *Puck joined Glee Club to get closer to Quinn. *Puck's mother wouldn't let Quinn eat bacon. *Both set fire to instruments, Quinn set fire to a piano in 'The Purple Piano Project' and Puck set fire to his fictional guitar in 'Choke'. *Both prefer to go by a name other than their first names (Quinn as opposed to Lucy; Puck as opposed to Noah). *Both have told they are proud of each other. (Puck to Quinn in 'I Am Unicorn' and Quinn to Puck in 'Goodbye') *They were the first couple from Glee Club who were known to have slept together. *They are the only teenage couple with a child. *They both had ulterior motives for joining Glee Club. *They both also have an estranged relationship with their fathers. *Quinn said several times that sleeping with Puck was a mistake, but in 'Goodbye', when they are in her room, she says that she has "No regrets" about sleeping with him, she also says she loves him and that they are bonded because of Beth. They remain good friends. *Puck knew what was going on in Quinn's mind just by her body language because she was mad and he knew what it was like to constantly make her mad. (In the episode : 'Thanksgiving') *Both humiliated/made fun of Rachel at some point. *Although they follow different religions, they are two of the most religious characters on the show. *They both got different haircuts in Season Four. (Quinn let her hair grow out again and Puck shaved his head, had a mohawk, and grew his hair out) *Both have a sister. *It has never been revealed why they broke up between 'Season One' and 'Season Two'. *Quinn was the first girl whom Puck ever admitted to love. *Only kissed five times onscreen. In the episodes 1x22,3x07, 3x22, 5x12, and 5x13) *Both had a relationship with a teacher (Puck with Shelby Corcoran and Quinn with her Yale professor). *Puck is the only person Quinn kissed during Season Three. *Both have kissed/slept with Santana Lopez.